Sweet Tales from Sugar Rush
by CandleHeadButt
Summary: In the tradition of One Sweet Race, readers are given a glimpse of the other Sugar Rush racers in short-story form.
1. Chapter 1-Citrusella

**Citrusella and the Magical Blueberry Broche**

As everyone knows, getting on the roster in Sugar Rush is always an exciting event. The racers in the game were always practicing, always trying new things, and doing whatever it took to make it on the roster for the gamers to play.

For many of the residence, landing a spot was easy, their top scores known throughout the land.

_But for others…._

Citrusella Flugpucker felt sad. It had been several weeks since she had been on the roster and she was starting to wonder if she would ever get a spot. It didn't matter to her what number she was, as long as she got to be picked by a player, she would be happy!

But time and time again, Citrusella found herself coming in last or missing the roster by a hair! It just wasn't fair.

"_I wonder if people even remember I'm still in this game…._" The little racer sighed, returning home from yet another loss.

Jubileena Bing-Bing, having secured her place once more, saw her friend walking away sadly and tried to catch up.

"Hey, Cissy! What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Jubi…" said Citrusella sadly "I just wish I had what it takes to get back into the race. I wish I were as great a racer as you."

"But what fun is it not to be you?" asked Jubileena "I think you're a **_GREAT _**racer!"

"You just don't understand!" sniffed Citrusella "It's almost like I'm the least talented racer here! I almost never win and no one seems to notice me anyway!" and before Jubileena could say anything else, Citrusella had ran home.

That night, Citrusella went to bed, not at all excited for the upcoming race.

"_M-maybe tomorrow __**WILL**__ be better…._" She sighed, getting into bed "_But I still wish I could race as good as Jubileena…._"

The next morning, Citrusella woke up bright and early though she still was a bit timid to come to the track. She knew she had to show up though, even if she doubted herself that she could win. Before she left the house though, she found something on her doorstep.

"What's this?"

It was a package and it was addressed to her!

The racer opened it, finding a BEAUTIFUL blueberry broche!

"Oh, how PRETTY!" she beamed, putting it on her jacket. Just then, a note fell from the packaged.

_Dear Citrusella. I heard your wish last night. Using my magical powers, I have made for you a special charm that will let you win your races! All you have to do is wear it and you'll be the best racer in the game!_

_ From, a fan._

A magical charm that could help Citrusella win races? Was it possible?

"C-Could it be?"

She would just have to find out.

At the race track, the racers were all lined up and ready and as the flag went down….

**_OFF THEY WENT!_**

From the start, Citrusella was at the end of the pack, falling behind everyone as they sped around her.

"Oh no!" the girl cried "I'm back here again!"

But then she remembered her charm!

Could it work?

"I-I gotta make this work!" Citrusella cried, gripping onto the steering wheel. She then hit the gas and pushed herself ahead! Soon she was in sixth place but she was quickly making her way up the race.

"Wow! This is working!" she said in glee as she watched herself drive past the others.

A large marshmallow was about to hit Citrusella but she swerved out of the way just in time!

"That was close!"

A huge chunk of brownies fell in the road but Citrusella found a way to ride over it like a ramp!

"AW YEAH!"

Citrusella had never raced this well before! There was no stopping her!

The finish line was closing in and she was neck and neck with Taffyta and Vanellope!

"I can do this! I can do this!" the racer thought to herself!

She just had to believe in the magic of the broche! She just had to believe!

She focused on the finish line, her foot still on the gas, her mind on winning!

And then!

**_"CITRUSELLA FLUGERPUCKER WINS!"_**

The crowd went wild but none were more excited than Citrusella!

"**_I WON! I WON!_**" she cheered, hopping out of her kart "I can't believe it but **I WON!**"

"You did it!" cheered Jubileena, smiling from ear to ear "I guess I'll see you on the roster tomorrow!"

Citrusella smiled! She had never felt so good before and it was all thanks to her blueberry broche!

For the next week, Citrusella won ever roster race without worry, coming in first every time! It seemed like no one could beat her!

"Tomorrow is Friday! The busiest day for us!" said Vanellope "I hope I can make it on the list!"

"Yeah! But you saw how the records have been going!" said Rancis "Citrusella has the top spots ALL the time!"

"_Heheh! And I couldn't have done it without you!_" Citrusella whispered as she gave her broche a shine.

"Oh Cissy!" said Jubileena "I need some help getting some cherries for a pie I'm making. Can you help me?"

"Of course!" Citrusella smiled at her friend.

The two then headed to Cherry Grove to fetch the cherries that Jubileena needed, the fruit almost as big as the racers and just as difficult to pick.

"Careful!" Jubileena said as she carried a large cherry to her kart "Some of these things might **_EXPLODE_** since they're so ripe!"

Citrusella wasn't at all worried "Don't worry, Jubi! I can handle this!"

Unfortunately, Citrusella didn't look where she was going.

Without warning, a large cherry began to fall from the tree, heading right for Citrusella!

"**_LOOK OUT CISSY!_**" gasped Jubileena!

Jubileena moved just in time to push Citrusella out of the way but as she did, both girls landed in a pile of cherries and-!

**_SPLAT!_**

Cherry juice went **_EVERYWHERE!_**

"Oh no!" cried Citrusella as she looked down, the broche missing from her jacket "What happened to my broche!"

As much as Citrusella looked, she could not find her precious broche. It was lost!

"Oh no, oh no! I need that for the race tomorrow!" the racer sobbed "Without it, I can't race! I'll be back to losing again!"

"Don't think like that!" said Jubileena "I'm sure you can make the roster!"

Citrusella sniffed; she was sure that without her magical broche there was one way she could win!

It seemed that Citrusella's words were true as that night she wasn't able to catch up with anyone during the race! Everyone drove past her and to make matters worse, she didn't even make it to the finish line as she was soon smushed under a large scoop of….

**BLUEBERRY SORBET.**

"Don't feel bad…." Said Snowanna.

"We all lose sometimes!" said Swizzle.

Citrusella cried as she ran back to her house. She was on such a good winning streak that she could not believe she had lost again. She hated losing because it made her feel as if she were not as good as the others.

"I-I wish I had my broche back!" she cried "I-I would be able to win if I did!"

There was a knock at Citrusella's door and not a second later, Jubileena let herself in.

"Citrusella?"

Citrusella saw that Jubileena had something in her hands.

Her broche!

"Jubi!" cried an elated Citrusella "Wh-where did-?!"

"I was looking for hours but I managed to find it in all the cherry goo!" Jubileena smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you SO MUCH!" said Citrusella as she hugged her friend "With this, I can win again and-!"

"Cissy….I need to tell you something…" Jubileena sighed.

"W-what is it?"

Jubileena looked down at her feet, "I was the one who made this and…I was the one who wrote the letter…."

Citrusella was shocked "Y-You mean you did this all for **_ME?_** Why?"

"Because I knew you were upset and I couldn't stand it any longer. I thought if I made you something special, you would feel better…"

"S-so this isn't a magical broche?" Citrusella asked.

"Nope. It's just something I made with glue and beads!" Jubileena smiled "The reason you were winning was because you gave it your all! It had nothing to do with this!"

Citrusella looked down at the broche. For so long, she thought she just couldn't race and it was only because of the item she had been given that she could surpass even the best racers in the game.

But from what Jubileena had told her, the reason she had won so many racers was because she stopped focusing on how she **_COULDN'T_** win.

Jubileena had done this all to make her best friend feel better.

Citrusella hugged Jubileena again "Thank you Jubi….b-but do you think I can make the next roster?"

"Sure ya can!" said Jubileena "I know ya can do it!"

The next day, Citrusella rolled up to the starting line, though she was obviously nervous about racing without her broche.

But she had to believe in herself. A broche wasn't going to win racers for her.

"**_GO!_**"

The racers went off in a blaze of colored smoke and sugar, speeding down the track like lightening! Citrusella made the first turn, nearly running into Candlehead but she was able to maneuver out of the way!

She came up to Rocky Road Canyon, the toughest track on the course!

"I can do this! I can do this!" Citrusella reassured herself.

The road was rocky, the road was rough!

But Citrusella kept moving ahead!

"I can do this! I can do this!"

After so much worrying, Citrusella made it through!

"**_I DID IT!_**"

Even as several racers began to fall back, Citrusella continued to move forward. She wasn't going to give up on herself! Not when she was having so much fun!

"**_WOW!_** This is **_GREAT!_**"

Now the hard part was coming; she had to make it to the finish line!

Once again, she was behind but she pressed forward, moving up and up the track! She couldn't think about how she **_COULDN'T_** or **_WOULDN'T _**win! That would only cause her to loose focus!

It was getting close!

So close!

And you know what?

"Almost there!"

**_SHE CROSSED THE FINISH LINE IN TIME!_**

"Swizzle Malarkey at first! Vanellope Von Schweetz in second! Citrusella Flugpucker in third!"

Citrusella was SO happy that she was able to make the top three!

"**_I DID IT! I DID IT!_**"

"Yeah! And you didn't need that broche!" smiled Jubileena "So I guess that means you're gonna get rid of it?"

Citrusella thought for a moment but shook her head "Nah. I'm gonna keep it!"

"But why?" asked Jubileena "You know it's not really magical and it doesn't do anything!"

"Yeah, but a good friend of mine gave it to me because she knew I was sad!" the racer beamed "Why would I get rid of something that showed me that someone cared?"


	2. Chapter 2-Candlehead

**Candlehead Takes the Cake**

Everyone in Sugar Rush knows that if there's one thing EVERYONE loves, its racing! A day cannot go by without a race, whether it's on the official track or it it's just for fun.

Everyone loved to race.

But Candlehead?

There was something she loved MORE than racing and that was CAKE!

Cake here, cake there. Candlehead loved cake ANYWHERE.

In her house, in the garden, on the track, in the castle.

If there was cake, Candlehead was sure to be there, but if there was one thing Candlehead LOVED more than eating cake, it was making cake!

Especially if it was for her friends.

One day, Candlehead woke up bright and early with an idea in her head; she wanted to make the **_BEST_**, most **_DELICIOUS_** and **_SCRUMPTIOUS_** cake for all her friends in Sugar Rush but she wanted to make it a surprise.

"Surprise cake is the best cake!" Candlehead giggled with glee and off she went!

When it came to SURPRISE CAKE, Candlehead thought it would be best to ask go around and find out her friend's favorite cake but she also had to make sure that she didn't clue them in on the surprise.

What kind of surprise would it be if everyone KNEW about the surprise? Not a good one, that's for sure!

"Hello Taffyta!" Candlehead beamed as she approached her friend "I was just wonderin', if ya were to find a big, big, BIGGIE-HUGE cake outta nowhere, what type would it be?"

Taffyta smiled, "Strawberry of course! With **_HUGE_** strawberries and large dollops of whipped cream! That's the best to me!"

Candlehead smiled; she had one cake type down!

"But…." Taffyta piped in "If you were to ask me what cake I didn't like, it would have to be…bleh, red velvet! Never cared for it really."

"Gotcha!" said the little candle racer "Strawberries GOOD! Red velvet, BAD!" and off she went to search for her other friends, skipping and humming a tune as she went along "Ooooh! This is gonna be so good! I can't wait to for the others to see the cake when its done!"

The next person she ran into was Vanellope, the racer tuning a few things in her car.

"Hellooooo, Nelly!" the ditzy racer sang "I've been meanin' ta ask ya! What's one of your **_FAVORITE_** cakes?"

Vanellope scratched her head as she thought but then a smile appeared on her face, "Oh! Ya know what? I've always wanted to try more RED VELVET CAKE!"

Candlehead stopped, her smile staring to fade "D-Did ya say…RED VELVET?"

Vanellope nodded "Yup! I've started to get a taste for it but if that won't work, anythin' will do! All except for, bleh, CARAMEL cake! It's **_TOO_** sweet, even for **_ME!_**"

Candlehead began to worry; she had just asked two of her best friends about their favorite cake but as it turned out, one racer's favorite was another's LEAST!

What was the girl to do?

Wait, this was CAKE she was dealing with! No matter what, Candlehead would find a way to make ALL her friends happy! The little racer gave a wave and a bye as she continued on her trek but as she was quick to find out…

It seemed that everyone's favorite cake was a type that someone else disliked!

Crumbellina LOVED caramel but hated strawberry and Snowanna loved rainbow but hated spice! Gloyd loved spice but hated marshmallow but Sticky loved marshmallow and hated peanut butter!

And it went on…

And on….

AND ON!

The more she gathered from her friends, the more stumped she became.

Just how in the world was she going to fix all her friends the best cake in the world when there were so many conflicting tastes?

"If I give 'em a cake they like, I'll make someone else upset…." Candlehead thought "But if I DON'T give 'em what they want, they'll be upset!"

What to do, what to do?

Had the impossible happened?

Was Candlehead finally bested by cake?

No! She couldn't let things end here, especially not when her friends were involved!

She had to move forward and bake for baking sake and if there were so many different taste…

She would just have to COMBINE THEM ALL!

"YES!" she cheered "I'll make…A SUPER CAKE! I'm SURE everyone will love that!"

Later that night, Candlehead crept into one of the large bakeries that dotted the land. With all the cake she had to bake, she was going to need a LOT of space and a LOT of ingredients!

"Alright!" she said in a powerful voice "Let's get BAKIN'!"

While everyone knew that Candlehead could bake anything under the sun, when dealt with this task, things were starting to prove to be overwhelming for the poor girl. There was just too much to bake and only one Candlehead!

When she tried baking the strawberry cake, the strawberries became mush, their flavor sour and not at all fit for a delectable treat!

No one wanted sour strawberries!

When she tried making rainbow cake, the colors swirled too much and transformed into a tasteless grey goo.

Who would want to eat that?

The red velvet wasn't close to being red, the peanut butter wouldn't melt! The spice was not spicy and the marshmallows charred to ash! Grape was not tasty, the chocolate turned to crumbles! The cream cheese for the carrot cake was much too runny!

It seemed that everything that could go wrong WAS and Candlehead was helpless!

But she had to keep going! She just wanted to make her friends happy!

Even with the deluge of cake batter that was spilling everywhere, Candlehead knew she had to bake her cake.

"If there is one thing I can do, its bake a cake an' there is no way I'm givin' up now!"

The small girl poured the large concoction into a huge pan, having quite the time trying to get it into the oven. She hoped and she wished that a few hours in the oven would make things better but as she got a glimpse of the sludge as it baked, it dawned to her just how much trouble she had gotten herself into.

The batter began to bubble, the batter began to boil! It sloshed in the oven, it spilled everywhere.

"Uh-oh…."

**_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

With a **MIGHTY** boom, the batter **EXPLODED** from the oven, coating EVERYTHING in the bakery with sticky, icky cake batter!

Every racer, from Vanellope to Citrusella were knocked off their feet as they heard the large sound and quickly came running to the bakery, seeing batter spilling from every corner and smoke billowing from the chimney!

"Who's in there?!" demanded Taffyta, looking around.

For a second, no one answered but then everyone noticed a small figure sitting in the middle of the great mess.

A little figure with a broken candle hat.

"CANDLEHEAD?!" asked a stunned Vanellope "What are you doin' here?!"

The candleheaded girl looked around, taking in just how much of a mess she had caused. She could only imagine how upset everyone was but what was worse was that she had failed.

For the first time ever, she had failed in baking the PERFECT cake.

Candlehead sniffed, Candlehead whimpered and without so much as a word, she jumped to her feet and bolted out the door, her battered-dipped footprints trailing some way.

"What was THAT all about?" asked Taffyta, still stunned at the condition the baker was in "And just what in the world was Candlehead doing so late?!"

Vanellope looked around as something caught her eye. Stuck in the batter was a little list and on this list were various cakes.

It didn't take Vanellope long to figure out what each cake meant.

Inside her little cottage, Candlehead scrubbed the last of the batter out of her hair but she could not rid herself of the sickly sweet smell of the cake. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes but what more could she do? With the way things were, she was certain that Vanellope would ban her from baking ever again!

"W-what kinda cake racer am I if I can't even bake cakes for my friends?"

Candlehead put on her pajamas and got into bed but to her dread, the monster cake haunted her dreams. She tossed and turned as the huge beast chased her around, lobbing gobs of sticky, icky batter at her!

Of all the cake-themed dreams Candlehead had, this was the worst!

Candy birds sang their morning song as the sun began to rise but Candlehead didn't feel like getting out of bed. She was still upset from what happened the other night that she wasn't sure if she could even show her face at the track.

"I-I guess I hafta go…." She mopped, driving her kart where everyone usually met.

But to her surprise, no one was there!

"Hello? Where is everyone?"

Candlehead searched and searched for everyone but there was not a Candy Racer to be found. This only made the little racer feel worse, thinking that perhaps they had left her.

Why wouldn't they? She had made such a terrible mess.

As she turned to leave, the racer spotted a note near the grandstand.

_Candlehead! We need you right away! Hurry to the bakery as fast as you can before things get out of hand!_

_-The gang_

Candlehead gasped as she read the note, worried that something had happened to her friends. She hopped into her kart and sped off and as soon as she opened the door of the bakery….

**_"SURPRISE!"_**

Confetti flew everywhere and the racers gave a cheer!

There was no trouble in Sugar Rush! Instead, there was a PARTY!

Candlehead was stunned, her hat popping off her head "G-guys?! What's THIS?!"

"It's a party, of course!" laughed Vanellope as she pulled her friend in "An' what type of party would it be without the cake expert of Sugar Rush?"

"I'm no expert…." Sighed Candlehead "Ya saw what happened yesterday….I'm sorry that I ruined everything…."

"You didn't ruin a thing!" Taffyta said tartly "In fact, without YOUR list, we might not have been able to make this!"

Candlehead could do nothing more than stare up in awe as a massive, towering, **_HUMONGOUS_** cake was wheeled into the bakery, its frosting bright and beautiful, its smell so warm and mouth-watering!

Wait, Candlehead recognized those smells….

It was the smell of EVERYONE'S favorite cake in Sugar Rush!

Red Velvet for Vanellope, strawberry for Taffyta! Spice for Gloyd, rainbow for Snowanna!

Rancis had peanut butter and Jubileena had cherry! Citrusella had blueberry and lemon, while choco-mint was for Minty!

Crumbellina had her caramel and Sticky had her marshmallow! Torvald had buttery cream and Adorabezzle had icy lemon! Swizzle had tutti-frutti and _Nougetsia had berry blast!_

Everyone's favorite cake was there but it wasn't the cake that surprised Candlehead the most.

It was the fact that all her friends had worked together to create the very thing she wanted to share with them.

"Why…why did ya do this?" Candlehead stuttered, at a loss for words.

"We figured that ya needed a break!" Vanellope smiled "After all, ya always make us cakes. It's high times that we did the same for you!"

A small smile formed on the candleheaded racer's face but it began to grow, and grow, and GROW!

"**_YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**" she cheered, nearly leaping ten feet off the ground!

There had never been such a wonderful party in Sugar Rush before, every racer gathered round and sharing their favorite cakes with each other.

Things couldn't have been better!

"Hey, Candlehead!" asked Vanellope "I've been meanin' to ask you. What's YOUR favorite cake?"

Candlehead smiled as she took another huge slice "Oh, I don't have a FAVORITE cake! I love them ALL!"

With as much cake as she ate that day, it was obvious she did.

And Candlehead wouldn't have had it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3- Snowanna

**Snowanna Sings the Globs Away**

"It's SPRING! It's finally here!" cheered a racer as she woke up to greet the day.

Snowanna Rainbau just LOVED sunny days like this! It was the best thing in the world to her, aside from racing of course.

Getting herself ready to meet the day, the little racer found her best outfit, made sure her glasses were clean and neat and through it all she sang this little song.

_Sunny days are back once more!_

_No more winter storms in store!_

_Rainbow rays as far as I can see!_

_Can't wait to see what Spring has in store for me!_

Yup, no one loved Spring as much as Snowanna and once she was ready, she bounded out the door and into the sunlight, the light glowing through her rainbow hair.

_Twitter, twitter, chirp, chirp!_

Snowanna smiled as she looked towards the trees, seeing a Sugar Bird perched on a branch, its sweet song lovely to the racer's ears.

"Ha'llo there! May I join you in your song?"

The bird seemed to sing brighter than ever, Snowanna joining in with a smile.

_Sweet rainbows and rays of light!  
Warm, star-filled nights!_

_Spring has come, welcome the sun!  
It's time to hop, skip, and have TONS of FUN! _

Twirling around on her toes, Snowanna continued her way down the path, her heart filled to the brim with joy and pep! The sweet air lifted her off the ground and the sun warmed her chestnut skin! Everywhere she looked, the fruit and candy trees were full of new buds and leaves and soon she knew they would be full of fruit and other goodies! The little racer giggled to herself, unable to contain her excitement.

"Eeee! I hope my Rainbow Raspberry bushes made it through the winter! I can't make my Rainbow Rockets without them!"

And without saying another word, Snowanna made off for the berry patch, hoping to see if her bushes were still healthy and green from the winter frost. As she looked in, she could see that the once snow-covered grounds were starting to burst through with color, the racer getting all the more excited as she passed the fruit trees and bushes along the way.

_Strawberries, blueberries, there's all so nice and sweet!  
Fun to play with as much as they are to eat!_

_But what I'm looking for is different from the rest!  
For my Rainbow Raspberries are the best!_

Another song for another happy feeling!

As Snowanna walked in the groove, she could see that the strawberries were growing fine.

The blueberries were starting to turn a love shade of violet.

The clementine buds sprinkled the air with a lovly smell.

But the Rainbow Raspberries?

"Oh no!"

Snowanna looked and was met with a **_TERRIBLE_** sight for the Rainbow Raspberry bushes were all withered and grey, all color and life seemingly sucked from them!

"MY RASPBERRIES!"

Snowanna let out a gasp as she looked down, taking the dry vines into her hands.

"W-what could have done this?!"

There were a slurp.

There was a glurp.

And then there was a loud….

**_CRUNCH!_**

The little racer screamed as she looked up, seeing that the entire berry patch was filled with…

GLOBS.

Globs were the worst; just ask ANY Sugar Rush racer and they would tell you!

The nasty beasties always showed up during the spring to munch, chomp, and chew on anything sweet in the land, candy AND plants included! They always seemed to find a way to show up and anything that came in their path didn't stand a chance; once they saw a tasty meal in their eyes, it would be swallowed up in a heartbeat!

The gelatinous creatures had already made a mighty tasty meal out of Snowanna's berries but she wasn't going to let the same fate fall upon the other plants in the garden!

"Shoo! SHOO! Go away ya jelly-brains!" Snowanna cried as she hit the creatures with a shovel but it was no use. Their gelatinous bodies didn't feel any pain and since Snowanna was using a CANDY shovel….

**_CRUNCH!_**

It proved to be a tasty treat for the Globs!

Snowanna could only stand and watch as the blobs began to devour EVERYTHING in the garden, moving on from her raspberries to the other berries in the garden.

"I gotta do something!" the racer called as she ran from the patch "Maybe Vanellope will know what to do!"

Snowanna hopped in her kart and tore off towards the Candy Castle but once she got there…..

"**_SOMEONE HELP ME!_**"

"**_VANELLOPE?!_**"

Snowanna slammed on the breaks as she got a good view of the castle, the entire place covered from top to bottom with GLOBS!

Everywhere she looked, Globs were everywhere!

They were in the Taffy Lake!

They were by the Caramel Crags!

They were by the Minty Fields!

They were by the Chocolate Pond!

It was a complete infestation!

**_MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH!_**

"These boogers are gonna eat me outta house and home!" cried Vanellope as she glitched her way out of the window, Sour Bill in her hands.

"Vanellope, these guys are everywhere! They're in the gardens, they're in the village! They could even be-!"

The girls stopped, letting out a gasp as they looked at each other in shock.

**_"THE TRACK!"_**

The racers had never run so fast in their life and when they made their way to the track, they were met by a **_TERRIBLE_** sight!

The Globs had beaten them and they were turning the track into lunch!

**_MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH!_**

"This is **_HORRIBLE!_**" wailed Adorabezzle!

"Oooh! They think they can take a bite outta us?!" growled Minty!

"Maybe I can find a way to fix this!" said Swizzle!

"Ew, get them off the track!" shivered Taffyta!

"Now hold on, hold on! I'm sure we can figure out a way to get rid of these guys!" said Vanellope, thinking hard like good presidents do.

"But Vanellope, we've never had an attack of these guys THIS bad before!" said Jubileena "How can we fight this!?"

"Er, well…." Vanellope stammered "We do what we always do when we come face to face with these boogers!"

Crumbellina shook her head "Shoo them away with shovels?"

"EXACTLY!"

Snowanna wasn't too sure. She had tried that attack before and the only thing that resulted were the Globs making a snack out of her shovel!

"Um, Vanellope!"

"Now to your shovels everyone! We have to get rid of these Globs!" Vanellope said in the most commanding voice she had!

"**_VANELLOPE!_**"

The racers all went off to their sheds and garages, armed to the teeth with shovels and anything else they could use to hit the creatures!

They hit, they whomped, they batted and they swung but with each attempt they made, they did little to chase the Globs away.

If anything, they only made them come CLOSER to the village!

**_MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH!_**

"They're eatin' the cars!" shouted Rancis, trying his best to brush the creatures off his kart!

"If we don't stop this, there won't be a Sugar Rush left!" Vanellope said in worry, not sure what to do with such a large mass of blobs!

Snowanna looked around, her brain tinkering away on what to do! She knew that Globs always came up during the spring but what was the thing that sent them away? They never stuck around for long and even if one or two always showed up in the Summer, they were quickly chased away by something!

But what?

_Twitter, twitter, chirp, chirp!_

"Huh?"

Snowanna looked up, seeing the little bird again, its pretty song hitting her ears. She then looked down, seeing that there were some Globs shivering and shaking, as if they couldn't stand the sound!

Could that be it?

After all, the racers had been screaming at the top of their lungs to get rid of the beasties since the attack had begun but if that did anything, it only made the Globs eat FASTER!

There had to be something more to the sound! It wasn't just loud, but it was like a SONG!

Song?

SONG!

A huge smile spread on Snowanna's face as she darted off, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Snowanna?! Where are ya goin'?!" shouted Vanellope, backing away from a Glob who suddenly found that the president looked rather tasty.

In fact, the blobs had found that ALL of the racers looked tasty!

_"Uh-oh…."_

"Vanellope, THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!" screamed Taffyta, tossing off her hat and running towards her friend.

"E-everyone just calm down! There's nothing to be scared off!"

The multicolored blobs began to surround the racers, each one looking hungrier than the next! Vanellope gulped, holding her shovel above her head.

"At least, I think there isn't!"

Candlehead let out a small squeal, looking down in worry "An'-an' I thought I was hungry all tha time!"

There was a twang.

There was a little soft hum and a gentle note.

_"Laaaa…."_

The racers all turned their heads, seeing before them Snowanna and in her hands was NOT a shovel nor anything else she planned on using to hit the Globs.

Instead there was a guitar.

And in that moment, Snowanna strummed her little fingers over the strings, the harmonious sounds flowing through the air like the sweet smell of Spring dew.

_Spring has come around once more!_

_I cannot wait to see what is in store!_

_The new fruit and the flowers have bloomed!_

_But I'm not gonna allow this to turn into GLOOM!_

Snowanna looked determined, her eyes going right for the Globs, the gelatinous lot now shaking as the beautiful notes hit their ears, making them quiver and quake.

_Go away Globs, your day is done!_

_You shall not eat us, not a single one!_

_We've all waited much to long for this day!_

_You're not going to take our Spring away!_

To the shock of everyone, the Globs began to slink off, each and every one of them unable to take the sound of the music that filled the air!

"Snowanna?!"

The little girl was on a roll, her mind filled with music and her love of Spring in her heart!

_My friends are not to eat!_

_Even if they are all very sweet!_

_C'mon guys, don't leave me alone!_

_Let's all save our gardens and our homes!_

Vanellope smiled as she quickly ran off, running to the castle and coming out with a drum! Soon Taffyta took off as well, running out with a tambourine!

Rancis grabbed a horn, Minty grabbed a whistle! Gloyd got his harmonica and Citrusella got her flute!

Quick as a wink, all the racers had gone to their houses to find any sort of instrument they could get their hands on and if they didn't have one, they made them out of anything that was lying around! They marched ahead, singing as loud as they could!

And in the front was a small racer, her rainbow hair glowing in the sun and her guitar held tightly in her hands!

_Go away Globs, you've had enough!_

_You've pushed us too much, now we're getting' rough!_

_We are not here for you to chew and munch!_

_No in Sugar Rush is gonna be your lunch!_

The jelly monsters were starting to fall back, the music too much for them and as the walking band began to grow in numbers, several little candy people joining in as well, the creatures had no choice but to turn and flee, going back to the swamps where they belonged!

Snowanna played a few more chords on her guitar before coming to a stop, a smile on her face and a ray of light in her eyes.

"And this is why I love Spring!"

The racers gave a cheer, their homes once again safe and their gardens ready to be tended again! Snonwanna and her music had saved the day and no one could be happier!

Maybe perhaps, Snowanna of course.

She had never been so happy in her life!

With the Globs gone, she could once again begin tending to her Rainbow Raspberries, all her focus on making them big and strong for the upcoming Summer racers.

_My sweet berries, you're gonna be alright!_

_Just take in all this warm Spring light!  
When the Summer days are here at last,_

_You're gonna make a mighty blast!_

_My Rainbow Rockets, soaring through the skies!_

_Such a delightful show for the eyes!_

_With your help, I will do fine!_

_To be the first to cross that finish line!_

And when Summer finally came, that EXACTLY what she did.


	4. Chapter 4- Vanellope

**Vanellope Von Sniffles**

It was another wonderful day in Sugar Rush, candy people and racers alike just BURSTING for the next race to begin. Everyone sat in the stands, cheering as loudly as they could! There hadn't been such an excited crowd!

"On your marks! Get set! **GOOOOOO!**"

Off like lightening the racers went, driving as fast as they could. Down through the ice-cream tunnels and over the blueberry muffin hills they went, each one trying to gain the lead!

Pumpkin bombs were launched, ice-cream canons were shot! It was a candy-eat-candy race but this was just how the racers LOVED it!

Vanellope Von Schweetz headed the pass, going neck and neck against Taffyta Muttonfudge, the strawberry racer catching up.

"There's no way ya can dodge this one, Schweetz!" the other racer grinned.

"Not if I can help it!" shot back Vanellope.

The two were getting closer and closer to the finish line but no one could see who was in the lead! It was just too close!

"I see 'em comin' up the tracks, folks!" the announcers shouted, standing on the edge of his candy toes "Von Schweetz! Muttonfudge! Who knows who it will be! IT COULD BE-"

_AAAAH…_

**CHOOOOO!**

***GLITCH!***

With a sneeze and a glitch, Vanellope suddenly warped BEHIND Taffyta!

"What the-?!"

**_AAAH-CHOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

Then she was in front of Taffyta!

**_AAAH-CHOOOO!_**

__***GLITCH!***

Upside down?

"It's a-! Tie?" the announcer said, watching as both Vanellope and Taffyta crossed the finish line, Vanellope somehow able to do so even though her kart was clearly driving in a way that next to impossible!

As the racers all came in, they gathered around Vanellope, looking a might worried.

"Are ya okay?" asked Rancis.

"That was rather weird!" said Jubileena.

**_AAAAH-CHOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

Vanellope ended up ATOP the stands, everyone looking in shock from her sudden teleportation!

"That looks kinda bad…" said Taffyta, her hands on her hips "Ya keep sneezin' like that, who knows where you'll end up!"

Vanellope glitched back down to the ground, giving the girl a smug grin "Taffy, Taffy, TAFFY. This isn't anything! Just a case of the sniffles, that's all!"

"I dunno, Vanellope!" Swizzle said "Ya might wanna go see a doctor. Ya could be headed for somethin' a lot worse than the sniffles!"

Vanellope tried to hide a sniffle, her nose itching and twitching "Guys, I'm fine! As PRESIDENT of the game, I can't let anything get to me! Even somethin' as small as a sniffle!"

"You sure about that?" asked Minty, crossing her arms against her chest "Or should we be worried that you'll end up OUTSIDE the game next time?"

"Guys! C'mon! Ya know me!" Vanellope smiled "Besides! I have too much work ta do! I'll be fine in the mornin'! You'll see!"

And with trophy in hand, Vanellope trotted back to her kart.

A kart that was still upside down.

"Um…." She glanced at the others "Anyone wanna help me flip this over?"

After getting her kart back into place, Vanellope went back home, feeling happy that she had won another golden trophy.

**_AAAAH-CHOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

But her happiness didn't last for long when she ended up in the clothes hamper!

"Ms. Vanellope…" Sour Bill said in a low, worried voice "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit less bright than usual!"

"I'm fine, Billy!" Vanellope said as she hopped out of the basket "It must be somethin' in the air today! I'll be right as rain in the mornin'!"

"But Ms. President, perhaps I should call a doctor, just in case?"

"Now, don't fret over lil ol' me!" Vanellope grinned as she petted Bill on his head "I'm the PRESIDENT! Nothin' gets to me!"

But when Vanellope awoke the next morning….

She found that it wasn't just a small sniffle anymore.

**_AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

Vanellope Von Schweetz awoke feeling horrible, her little body feeling chilly but that wasn't the worst of it.

Her nose itched.

Her throat hurt.

Her head pounded.

**_AH-CHOOOOOOOOO!_**

And her sniffles were still there and they were worse than ever.

She sat up in bed, looking at the clock; it had just struck ten. She had so many things to do today that there was no time to waste!

At eleven she had to go help her friends repair a small candy village that had been damaged by the sugar-crystal hail storm.

At noon, she had tea with several dignitaries.

At two there was the marshmallow parade and at four….

There was this, there was that.

So many things to do.

**_AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

But not enough energy to do them.

"Young lady, why don't you tell everyone you're sick?" asked Sour Bill "They will understand, I am sure!"

"But I promised them I wouldn't miss out on anything!" the little girl coughed "An' besides! I can't let a little case of the sniffles get to me!"

A **_LITTLE_** case of the sniffles?

**_AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

There was nothing LITTLE about this!

With another sneeze came another glitch and this time Vanellope ended up under her bed, the dust doing nothing to ease her sneezes.

**_AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

"I sure hope you know what you're doing…." grumbled Bill.

At eleven on the dot, Vanellope arrived at the candy village where a few of the other racers were waiting for her and to her dread, the work had started without her.

Some president. First a cold, now she was LATE!

"I-! *Huff!* Here!" the little racer panted, the running making her quite dizzy.

"There ya are!" said Taffyta with a bucket of paint "Some of the guys have gotten started already but there is still a LOT to do!"

"No problem!" said Vanellope "Just let me-!"

Uh-oh.

A twitch.

An itch.

**_AAAAAH-!_**

"Vanellope?"

**_CHOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

Vanellope sneezed and ended up INSIDE a box of gingerbread wood, some of the boards breaking as she sat on them! The racers gasped; they had grown used to seeing Vanellope glitch but not in such a clumsy way!

"Vanellope, are you o-?"

**_AAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

This time, Vanellope found herself high upon a roof, her hood caught on the weathervane!

"Vanellope! Come down from there!" called a rather worried Candlehead "The candy people won't like it if ya sit on their roof!"

"I'LL GET A BLANKET!" shouted Crumbellina.

"N-no! I can get down!" cried a flustered Vanellope, reaching up with her tiny hands to free herself "J-just stay-!"

An itch.

**_AAAAAH-!_**

A twitch.

Taffyta's eyes widened, stepping back a bit "_Oh dear…._"

**_CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

Then there was a CRASH.

Then there was a SPLASH.

And then there was a SHOUT.

With the next glitch came a dreadful sight! Vanellope had landed atop Taffyta, resulting in them BOTH ending up covered in BRIGHT BLUE PAINT!

"_Sniff…_" said Vanellope.

"My dress!" said Taffyta.

It took a while but things were quickly put back together but this did not help the two racers who were not covered from head to two in blue.

"Wow! Ya should REALLY go to a doctor!" said Snowanna as she handed Vanellope and Taffyta a towel.

"Yes, you should!" fumed Taffyta, not enjoying the idea of being bright blue "Aside from the mess, you're starting to look worse than before!"

Vanellope looked down at herself; Taffyta was right. Aside from being covered in paint, the little racer was starting to feel like she shouldn't have gotten out of bed.

But still, she made a promise and it was one she intended to keep.

"Er, sorry about the mess guys…." Vanellope said as she blushed "I'll get some others down here ta help you! I must be off!"

"And where are YOU going?" asked an annoyed Taffyta.

"I have other things ta take care of! Ta-ta!"

Vanellope rushed back to the palace but found that she had no time to wash the paint off so she had no choice but to go to the tea party still sloshed with paint and a sniffle in her nose.

Thankfully, the dignitaries understood that she was busy and didn't seem to mind the rather odd fashion statement she was making and before long, the party was going off without a hitch!

Until….

A twitch.

An itch.

Vanellope tried to fight it, she tried to hold the sneeze back!

But of course….

**_AAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

The poor racer glitched onto the table, the tea cups and snack tray clanging atop her loudly! The dignitaries were all a fuss when their favors were scattered all over the place but it was Vanellope who felt the worse of the lot!

Her sniffles were getting even worse than before!

And now the girl was not only covered in blue paint but blue paint with helpings of cookies, tea, and sweet whipped cream.

This was turning into a much larger mess than Vanellope could handle but the racer knew she couldn't fold now. She wouldn't!

She was PRESIDENT of Sugar Rush! What type of President would allow herself to be beaten by a cold?

**_AAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

After ending up hanging from the chandelier, Vanellope decided that perhaps it was time to leave.

"Eh-heh….I have…I have a parade to get to."

Still covered in cookies and cream, Vanellope rushed off as fast as she could towards the marshmallow village where the parade had already gotten off to a start. Late again, the racer tried her best to weave in with the others, nearly knocking Rancis and Sakura down in the process.

"Hey!"

"Watch out!"

"Sorry guys!" Vanellope panted, wiping her brow (and getting more crumbs in her hair) "But you would not believe what-!"

An itch.

A twitch.

**_AAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

A sneeze attack!

Vanellope began to sneeze one after another, her random glitching causing the entire marshmallow parade to spin around and around in circles!

No one knew where to head or where to go! It was as bad as being caught in a tornado!

Except that tornadoes usually happen because of bad weather.

NOT because someone has a cold.

"SNIFF."

It didn't seem to matter where Vanellope was or what she was doing. Just when things started to look good around her…

There was that twitch.

"Aaaah-!"

There was that itch.

"AAAAAAH-!"

And everyone knew what would happen next.

**_AAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

And with a GLITCH, things only got more chaotic.

Vanellope would glitch everywhere, sometimes taking the other racers or a random citizen with her.

She ended up in the chocolate pond with Swizzle, she took a Peppermint Patty right through a gram cracker door.

She and Sticky ended up stuck in peanut butter biscuit batter and later on, she and several cookie cats wound up on the WRONG side of an animal cracker cage!

Hour after hour, sneeze after sneeze, things were quickly being turned upside down in Sugar Rush and by nightfall, the racers only had ONE thing to say.

"**_GO TO BED VANELLOPE!_**"

As sad as she was, perhaps it was a good idea to follow their advice.

By nightfall, Vanellope was EXHAUSTED. She could barely make it up the steps of the castle but luckily she did.

She threw open the bedroom doors, staggering to the bed before falling onto it with a FLOP.

"Vanellope, are you okay?" asked Bill as he tucked the girl in.

Vanellope said nothing, she was much too sick to do so but it wasn't because of her cold that she was feeling so down and bad.

She felt sick because she felt she had let everyone down; her friends, her citizens? They had all been counting on her to help them on this day but instead, she made EVERYTHING into a mess. A mess that only got worse the more she sneezed.

Maybe Bill and the others were right; maybe she SHOULD have stayed in bed.

Vanellope crawled to her blankets, a little tear running down her cheeks. She wanted the day to end and her cold to disappear but…

A twitch.

An itch.

**_AAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

And once more, another glitch.

Where did Vanellope end up this time?

*SPLASH!*

Right into the tub.

Considering she was still covered in all sorts of crumbs and paint, maybe landing in the bath wasn't such a bad thing.

The next morning Vanellope awoke but she wasn't any better. If anything, she felt even WORSE than before!

Her nose was stuffed and red as a beet, her head was pounding harder than ever and if she so much as ATTEMPTED to get to her feet it felt like the floor quivered like Jell-O underneath her.

All that running around she had done the previous day proved to be her downfall.

She covered herself back with her blankets, wanting no one to see her.

"_Maybe if I hide until my cold is gone, my friends won't be so angry at me…_" she whimpered, feeling much too embarrassed to get out of bed.

She sniffed again, finding it hard to smell but upon a second SNIFF, something did hit her nose.

Something…FAMILIAR.

Something….SWEET.

Something like….

"Pancakes?"

Vanellope blinked. She usually went down to fix her own breakfast but who in the world could be in the kitchen now?

In only a few seconds she was about to find out.

"Good mornin'!" smiled Candlehead, the girl walking into the bedroom with a tray of hotcakes and oranges.

Vanellope nearly leapt out of the bed in shock, "Canadlehead?! What are YOU doin' here?!"

"Well, since ya were sick…" the ditzy racer smiled as she placed the tray on the bed "We decided to help ya out!"

"Wait….WE?"

Without even giving breakfast a second thought, Vanellope HOPPED out of bed, threw on a robe and tore down the halls to the main throne room.

She was in AWE!

"Alright, so we have one shipment of blueberries going to East Village and one shipment of blackberries going to Pie Place?" said Taffyta, talking to one of the castle helpers "Make sure that those pineapples are picked right on time or you KNOW what will happen!"

"Can someone help me with this?" asked Ranics, the boy trying to fix a little candy girl's broken bike "I need a spare wrench an' a jar of clover honey!"

"Why thank you darlings! Tea was so wonderful today!" said a Biscotti business woman, waving her hands at a daintily dressed Snowanna.

"We HAVE to do it again!" sang Snowanna as she returned the wave "Perhaps on Sugar Shores? It's WONDERFUL this time of year!"

Vanellope rubbed her eyes, watching as each and every one of her friends were all taking turns getting work done not only in the palace….

But other places as well!

Swizzle was helping the marshmallow people on a second go of their parade, Minty and Crumbellina were assisting some old Candy Folks on their trip to the park, and even Gloyd had found a way to use his pranking for GOOD, using them to scare some annoying gummy crows from a poor famer's candy corn patch.

"W-Why are you *sniff!* doing this?" asked a stunned Vanellope.

"Why not?" smiled Jubileena "You help us, WE help you and since that cold of yours REALLY got ya, it looks like ya could use our help more than EVER!"

"But guys….I'm the president! I can take care of things here!"

"Vanellope….who's going to take care of Sugar Rush when YOU'RE not taken care of?" asked Taffyta "Even if you are president, that doesn't mean you have to FORCE yourself to do work when you're this sick!"

Vanellope began to realize that her friends were right. She might have had responsibilities….

But she also had to take care of herself and running around all day with a cold was not helping.

In fact….

**_AAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!_**

***GLITCH!***

Into the throne she ended up this time.

"Nice place…" laughed Taffyta "Maybe you can get some rest there."

Sour Bill brought Vanellope a nice warm quilt and big fluffy pillow, wrapping her up in both.

"There President Vanellope." The little candy man said "I'll give you updates on how the others are doing. And perhaps when they are finished, we can throw a small dinner for them."

Vanellope took a handkerchief and blew her nose, "_Th-that sounds like a good idea…_"

The little racer couldn't have been happier at what she saw. Everyone was working together and keeping Sugar Rush in order. It was at that moment that the young girl realized something, something she hadn't thought about for a long time.

She had friends.

And all of them were more than willing to help her, much like she was willing to help them.

The other racers continued to go about their jobs but then Sour Bill arrived, carrying the tray of pancakes Candlehead had made earlier.

"Vanellope, perhaps it would be best to eat these before they got cold….."

Sour Bill waited for a reply….

But there was no answer.

"President Von Schweetz?"

"_Zzzzzzzzz…_"

As everyone worked around her, Vanellope had dozed off but she couldn't have been in a better place or happier.

At least she knew she had friends to count on.


End file.
